Mistaken for Ryou Bakura
by ShadowyLight
Summary: Ryo Kazu is a new girl in Domino and she gets mistaken for Ryou Bakura a lot. Ryo has an item that brings back the dead and the item controls things around her, she brings back Thief King (Akefia), Atemu and his Uncle Akhenaden. I'm bad at summeries, sorry. Pairings: YugixYami, RyouxBakura, MarikuxMalik, AkefiaxYamiRou:ocxRyo:oc and Yumi:ocxYuki:ocxAtemu.
1. Hi there I'm Ryo Kazu

**Ryo: Hi this is my first story and the characters Ryo Kazu and Yami Rou are my characters that I come up with and Yumi Moto and Yuki Moto are a friend of mine so I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please R and R.****Chapter 1: intro.**

Hi my name is Ryo Kazu and I had the most weirdest first day in Domino that has ever happened to me.

Okay the first thing that happened was when I opened the box that had my school uniform inside. I was very shocked when I pulled everything out of the packages and laid the "odd" looking uniform on my bed. Come to find out this uniform was not mine but a boys uniform so I just had to wear it. (Biggest mistake of my life!)

When I got to school everyone was looking my way, waving with big smiles, and saying "Hi Ryou, how have you been?" I thought they said "Ryo" but with a "u" in it, I didn't correct them I wanted to be polite and that was how you pronounced my name too. I answered back with a "Okay." and walked into the building to get my scheduale, locker. I didn't think much about it when I saw someone kind of had the same name as me with a different last name.

When I got to my classroom I waited at the front to be introduced, but there were two guys already in the room that looked at me. One boy had tri-colored hair: (yellow bangs, black hair with purple), big amethyst eyes that sparkled, and he had a huge smile on his face when he was me. The other boy had tan skin, purple eyes, gplden brown hair, and a smile on his face. They came up to me, the one with the tri-colored hair was shorter then I was, the other one was a little bit taller than I was. They both hugged me at the same time, and said "Ryou, what are you standing up here for? Come sit down let's talk about what happened over the summer." The shorter one grabed my right hand and the taller one was behind me with his hands on my shoulders pushing me down the asle of the desks back to where they were sitting.

When they were pulling and pushing me I noticed a cord around the shorter ones neck that had an upside down pyramid with an egyptian eye on it. When we were finally sitting, I asked "What is that..." and about that time I got cut off because the shorter boy was looking around me at something that was at the front of the room.

When I turned around I saw two guys that looked like the two that ha dragged me to the back to the desks that we were sitting at. The I noticed a third that was standing with the other two that was staring at me with white hair like mine.

When he came towards me with releif on his face, bent down beside me and hugged me and said "Where have you been? I have been calling all morning to see if you wanted to walk to school together."

When I was about to say "Who are you people?", the bell rang and I did not get to ask. :P

In between classes we did not have very much time to talk, the others just talked away and I did not get a question in edgewise. I was thinking to myself all through the classes who are these people, who do they think I am andhow did I get into this mess. Then I could not shake the feeling that the guy beside me had something in mind for me or the other person that he thinks I am.

By lunch time I thought I was scoot free when I was in the cafetiria, when I hear my name again, I turn to see Yuki and Yumi come running at me and I get a huge hug. Yuki and Yumi are my friends from grade school when they were living right around the school that we used to go to before they had to move.

When we got done hugging, they stepped back to take a look at me, then at the same time they said "You look like Ryou Bakura it's amazing!" Then I asked "Who is this Ryou Bakura because I have been mistaken for him all day?" Then Yuki answered my question "He is the light side or hikari to Bakura the white haired guy over there giving you looks because.."

Yumi finished her sentence "Ryou usually never leaves Bakuras side what so ever." Then Yumi asked "What apartment building are you living in?", I answered her and then she told me that Ryou lived in the same building. THen I thought so that is why I got a guy uniform instead of mine and when I kept thinking about it and blushed because I think he got my uniform instead of his.

Our conversation got cut off because a hand around my waist was picking me up and away from my friends. When I looked up the person that was carring me off startled me because it was Bakura, then my friends stopped Bakura from carring me off. Yumi and Yuki both said "Come sit with us and the person you have around the waist is a chick."

Then Bakura put me down lightly, then took a good look at me and saw that I had a budge on my chest. Then he said "I'm sorry but everyone this morning was calling you by my hikaris' name.", then I said "It's okay really, I tried earlier to say that my name is Ryo Kazu not Ryou Bakura."

When I was finished saying what my name was we were finding seats to sit down in, then at that time the otherswalked in and sat down and Bakura told them who I was. Then everyone who thought I was Ryou Bakura this morning said they were sorry and they all told me their names. The short one is Yugi Motou, the other one is Malik Ishtar, then the one that lookes like Yugi was Yami, and then the one that had a hold of Maliks arm was Mariku.

The rest of the day was fine until the sensei called me Ryou Bakura, Yugi would say that I was Ryou Kazu not Ryou Bakura. I would always thank Yugi for that, then after school all of us desided to go to the musem.

So I went home and I just thought I would go up to the next floor to say hi to Ryou and see if he had my uniform but he did not answer so I went to go change. I had my outfit on but it was missing something, my cuffs that I liked to put on. By the time I got outside it had got cool out so I put on my favorite jacket and I headed to the musem.

When I was walking to the musem I had a feeling someone was following me but it wasn't bad so i just kept walking to the musem. When I got to the musem everyone was waiting for me but I was not the last one to show up, there was Mariku saying that it was Malik's fault; which got Mariku a death glare from Malik. So with everyone there we went in and started walking around it was kind of getting hot so I took my jacket off I got a gasp.

I looked next to me to see Yami and Yugi; they where looking at the cuffs, Yami grabbed my arm to look at the cuff to ask, "Where did you get these cuff's from, Ryo?" I replied, "They are family heirlooms that where given to me. Why, Yami?"

Then Yugi said, "These are Millineum items but there in two pieces, Yami.","I think so Yugi but they have not been put together yet. Ryo you'll need to put them together for your Yami to find you there are people after all of us for our items and you need someone to protect you from them.", Yami replied.

Yugi then told me what the items could do and that the one that he had was the Puzzle, the one that Malik had was the Rod, and the one that Ryou had was the Ring. I took all of that information in and its thanks to Yugi that I understand why I see shadows when no one else could.

I guess he could see the releif on my face that he hugged me and said "Glad that I could help Ryo,", I hugged him back and hugged Yami too. We were talking about a lot of things while walking through the musem and all most got locked in cause we stayed so long.

I was about to walk home when I got stoped by a guy with red hair with white tips got in my way and about that time Yami and Yugi said "Wait up we're going the same way we'll walk with you." When I turned back the guy was gone, but I can remember that he had a green eye that I saw and he was smiling at me. I just don't know why but i felt comfortable arond him and he was handsome to look at that i can remember.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Yugi got my hand and we walked towards my apartment, we got to my front door and I was fumbling with my keys. Just then Yugi said, "Ryou lives a floor above you, hopefully you get to meet him he's really nice. J-chan said that he called and said that he had a really bad migrain today but hes over it, so he'll be coming to school tomorrow."

I replied, "Thats great, I can't wait to meet him, you have a safe trip home Yugi, see you tomorrow.", and I gave him a hug. He said, "Good night, see you tomorrow Ryo." I got my key into the door to unlock my door and waved at Yugi and Yami that waited for me to go inside and the door closed before they left.

I was getting dressed for bed when I looked at my cuffs to see the Egyptain eye and it was in half so I put them together. When I did that the eye flashed really bright white light with a few shadows came out, I felt weak I was about to fall when someone caught me. Before I fell sound asleep the last thing I was a green eye and I felt all kinds of things going through my mind, but these arms and eyes were so caring.

llEnd Chapter Onell

See you later.


	2. Everything's coming together

**Hi it's me Ryo again, I didn't see very many reviews but here's the second chapter, we get to see Akefia in this chapter. *squeals and nose bleed* I'm sorry about that. *whips away and blushes* but anyways here's the next chapter. If you guys want the third chapter in need more comments cause if I don't get any I may not put the next chapter up for a while cause I have to type all of this out. Ugh...and I don't get very many yes I like this or no take this **** off you have no right to be with so and so, but what ever this is my story and I'll be with how ever I want to be with.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but my character and Rou (my Yami) I own, then there's Yumi and Yuki my friends own them so there we go hope that's all of it enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Everything's coming together**

I woke up kinda dizzy and with a headace but I laid there with my eyes closed till I did not feel the world spining. Then I opened them and wondered how I got to bed when I was in my living room looking at my cuffs, then I remembered someone caught me. I looked for my cuffs but when I looked in the mirror I had a necklace on that had the eye on it, then I remembered the cuffs thurned into the necklace.

I looked at my clock it was time for school so I went to wash my face and I put one of the clean uniforms on, come to find out I would rather have the boys uniform. ( I don't like pink and I never will.)

When I got out the door and was about to leave when I noticed white hair coming down the stairs. I said, "Hi, you must be Ryou, I'm Ryo. How are you doing today?", when I was talking to him he smiled at me, he replied "Fine, just fine, thank you for asking Ryo.", and we walked out of the building at the same time.

Before we got very far Ryou looked over at me, he grabed my hand, then said "I can tell your nice. Can we be friends, Ryo?" When he looked at me while he was asking the question I could see the love in his eyes and face, then I hugged him. I replied, "Yes we can Ryou.", I smile at him and he relaxed in the hug then hugged tightly, then let go and I said "We better get to school and I hope they don't get us mixed up today.", I smiled at Ryou before he nodded and we ran to school.

He laughed as we ran and I felt this longing feeling that I had no clue what was going on as it disapeared by the time we got to school. When Ryou and I got to school and walking to our classroom we were getting weird looks from everyone. They were whispering as they pointed at us as we walked to our class, one said "They look like twins its creapy..."

Once we got to class the same thing happened but then Ryou and I were engulfed by arms, the people who were hugging us were Yugi and Malik. After they let go of us, they could not stop laughing because that shocked us both, then an arm went around my waist and someone whispered in my ear "Where were you yesterday, Ryou?" Ryou answered that question "You have the wrong person Bakura, you got Ryo again." Bakura looked at me then at Ryou, then said "I'm sorry again Ryo.", but hugged me anyways then put me down.

The next minute I know Ryou and I were in the middle of big hug from everyone, but then I was pulled out to be hugged by a person with red hair with white tips and one vissable green eye. Then the person put there hand under my chin and was going to kiss me (I think), then when my lips where about to brush theirs, then arms went around my waist, I looked up to see Bakura and Ryou.

Bakura said "Aren't you going to introduce yourself first before you kiss her, Yami Rou, she has no clue who you are yet." After Bakura was finished, he let me down to stand again, Rou had a hand out for me to shake it and said "Hi, I'm sorry, I probably scared you, I won't do it again, but I'm Yami Rou, your my hikari, I'm really sorry Ryo."

When he was saying that I could see that he was very sorry and I could see it in his eyes and I could feel sorrow, and longing again. I could see that he was shy to because while he had my hand his other hand one was moving a lot, then he just desided to reach up. I thought he was going to touch my cheek but I did not feel anything until I felt warmth go through my body when I relized that he was touching my necklace and I was getting dizzy.

When he relized I was getting dizzy he stoped touching my necklace, and I guess I was dizzier then I thought. He caught me before I could hit the floor and carried me to my desk because the bell had just rang. After I sat down I got my dizzyness undercontrol I looked over to see Rou in the seat deside me and smiled at me and whispered "You ok?'', I noded "Yeah I'm ok not thanks." and smiled.

I felt very comfortable around Rou through out the day, when it was our lunch break that was when he told me everything about himself, and I told him about myself. We got to very comfortable, he was about to kiss my forehead when the bell rang and I moved a little to fast to get up and we butted heads. I was out for a few minutes but no one had gone to class because I could see Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Mariku, Yuki and Yumi standing over me.

Then noticed that I was sitting in Rou's lap with my head on him shoulder and Rou had his arms wrapped around me, I could feel love and worry through our bond. (I was told about the bond too.) Rou then saw that I was awake, his face just relaxed, he then moved the ice pack that was on my forehead. I winced once he moved the ice pack he had a apologetic look on his face, he then look puzzled back at my forehead again but I did not feel anything.

It was then that I felt the best that I could feel because I got up out of Rou's lap, grabbed his hand and I kissed him. While I was kissing him, he kissed back I could feel his strength rising to, but I still felt something else like another part of me that did not feel satistifed. Then I saw this guy in a memory that looked like Bakura but he had short white hair with a scar on the right side of his face and he was tan.

I broke the kiss then walked over to Bakura and asked him about the person with white hair like his other than Ryou. While he was thinking (honestly) I looked back at Rou and he was very flushed, he then noticed himself and said " I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back.", and released his hand.

I was looking where Rou went through the door to go downstairs when Bakura answered me. "Yeah, his name is Thief King Bakura but his name is Akefia Touzuko (Bakura).", then when his name was said something happened and on my ring finger I felt something on it, that was not there before.

I looked down, on my finger was a ring that I recognized but I don't know from where; then I felt something else it was arms around me but they were not Rou's. I looked up to see the person that I seen in my memory was standing behind me with a loving look on his face.

Then everything from my past that I did not know flooded back to me, like who I was and what happened to me. When I saw some very awful things that happened to me I started to cry, then I noticed that I was a girl back then so why was my Yami a guy.

I was being comforted from everyone by that time, even Rou who had come back and was hugging me on the opposite side of Akefia. Then Rou answered my question and said "I was born in this body but I feel like a girl, but I like guy things too.", Akefia said before I was put in the sercophagus to protect the items.

He saw me being put into the sercophagus with chains around me but he said "Your hair was red but you had white tips and I guess over the years it's just switched colors but you look beautiful this way." He had his fingers running through my hair and I leaned into his touch like I couldn't wait for this touch, I was longing for it.

Then it all can back like I'm begining to wake up from a long slumber it was me in the past, I am protecting the items and my item can do some damage. The damage my item can do is unspeakable and unimaginable but I guess I was more dangerous than my item and with my item.

I could see how much Akefia loved me he did not forget about me for 5,000 years, I believe that was why he was getting the items together to get me back. Then the Pharaoh showed up, hugged Yumi and they kissed deeply as they both where tackled by Yuki, everyone giggled at this. "Hello Pharaoh I see we are back again." said Akefia, Atemu replied "It seems that way Theif King we were waiting on Ryo here it looks like.", he smiled at me.

I smiled and hugged Akefia and told him that he can go home to my apartment cause we are about to go back to class. He noded and Yumi was telling Atemu the same, we all went back to class and they left also.

It was the end of the day, Rou and I hurried home because Akefia was there waiting on us. We got there I decided to make dinner for us so we could hang out and I could spend more time with Akefia and Rou when I looked in the refridgerator and I didn't have very much to eat or cook.

I told them that "I would be right back with some more groceries to fix us dinner", they said "Be safe." and I left the apartment. It was a block before I got to the grocery store when I got around the courner, I was hit over the head with something and I blacked out.

llEnd Chapter Twoll

*whips away sweet* Hope you liked it please send me reviews cause I don't know if I did good, please tell me if I did. See you next time. *waves*


End file.
